


You don't know how lucky you are

by Milenna



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Budding Romance, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenna/pseuds/Milenna
Summary: 'If only you had looked back, one last time.'But maybe it was meant to be like this.
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Lost you forever

**Author's Note:**

> One year without writing and what do I come back with? Angst of course, I have a thing for it I guess.  
> Please enjoy

He promised. 

He promised he'd leave it all. For you, and the life now growing inside you.  
But here you were, at the station waiting for the train that would take you far away.

You should have known, that it was one more of his empty promises, that he couldn't, wouldn't, leave this life of his behind. 

But you loved him. 

You still do.

So you gave him one last chance, the letter you left on his bed, spilling your frustrations and telling him that the moment you stepped foot on that train he'd lost you forever.

'Our child deserves better, a life rid of violence and danger.' You thought as you caressed your bulging belly.

The screeching of the train slowing down brought your attention to it, and you clutched the handle of your bag in anxiousness.  
You looked behind you one last time, hoping that, maybe, Jacob would be there, running towards you, ready to embrace you and never let you go.

But he wasn't.

'Of course he isn't.  
Even if I wish he were.'

Train now in front of you, with trembling hands, you stepped into it.  
You took in a shaky deep breath as the doors closed, sniffing as the train began to move.  
'I love you Jacob, but I have to do this.' You kept telling yourself, slowly breaking down.

Jacob ran through the streets, letter in his hand, lungs burning, but the only thought in his head was reaching the train station, you, before it was late. 'She'll be there.' He kept repeating to himself.  
Running down the steps into the station he ran to where the trains where, not knowing where to look, you didn't say where you were going. 'Please be here.' Jacob's whispers were almost desperate, he couldn't bear to lose you.

'Please.'

He shouted your name, used his senses, but he couldn't find you.  
He entered the train that was ready to depart, searching from cabin to cabin, hoping you'd be in one of them, waiting for him. 

But you weren't.

Your train was the one on the opposite track to his, it had just begun to move, if only you hadn't sat opposite to his direction. 

If only you had looked back, one last time.

Jacob left the train, defeated, head looking down at that letter, moist eyes glued on those last words.

He had lost you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post this on my one shot series cause I think this might turn into a series of it's own, been feeling very inspired lately, hope you guys enjoyed the read.
> 
> Keaton Henson is the artist that inspired me to write this fic, give his music a listen, won't disappoint if you're into melancholic beautiful poetical music.


	2. Forgotten feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 2 months to finish this chapter!  
> Unfortunately my computer broke mid February, and with this whole unfortunate situation i haven't managed to send it to be repaired. At the moment I'm sharing a computer with my sibling who uses it for work, so there might be a chance that updates will continue to be slow.  
> But most importantly i hope you are all safe!  
> And please enjoy the chapter!

The only sound echoing from the corridors were of your boots, lantern in hand you had just finished your night round on the patients in your assigned area.

The moon had risen up some time ago, the hospital barren of sound, and you were heading to the entrance lobby to fill the remaining files on the patients and confirm everything was in order so the doctor could analyse the files tomorrow.

As you were about to open the book, a violent banging began on the door.

'Do people not have decency these days, it's night for gods sake.'  
It was already late and the loud noise could disrupt the sleep of the patients.

When you opened the door you realized the reason of such an urgent knocking. 

"Is there a doctor in the house?" A man, clutching his belly spoke, voice quite rasped, probably in pain, but strangely his face bore a smirk .

You rushed to the mans side so you could help him inside the building.

"Unfortunately there are no doctors at the moment sir." But you couldn't leave him unattended, especially after you saw the stain of blood growing by the second on his coat.

"Oh these?" He noticed you staring at his covered wound as you helped him walk towards a bed near the corridor. "They're just some scratches."

"I'm sorry to say but-" He loudly grunted as you were helping him place his body on the bed. "They don't look like simple scratches." You took a deep breath, his body was quite heavy to carry, but you managed.

"I can hear the noise from the other side of the hall, what is happening?" You heard a familiar voice exclaim as it was approaching you. 

"Ada, thank god you're here i need your help!" You began pushing the bed into a room.

"Of course, but, there aren't any doctors at the moment, the best we can do is clean and bandage the wounds." She concluded, looking at the man.

Yes you were only nurses, and the advice given by Ada was probably what you should do as instructed, and any type of surgical procedure was performed by a doctor, but leaving this man to bleed would only lead to his death.

"I don't know if that will suffice." You began unbuttoning his coat and removed the remainder of his upper attire. "Please, bring me cleaning and stitching tools." Ada gave you a concerned look, but you had no other option, not after you saw the magnitude of this mans 'scratches'.

As soon as Ada brought what you asked you lost not a second, and began cleaning all the crimson that stained his stomach so you could see clearly. There was a cut and a pierce on his lower abdomen, but it wasn't too deep, all this blood loss must have been a ruptured vein.

"Is there anything else i can help you with?"

"Press the wound with a cloth while i prepare the suture." You tried to remain as calm as possible, as a nurse your duties are mostly in the recovery of the ill. But if you don't do this, the man will bleed out before sunrise. 

"I don't even understand how he is still conscious." Ada whispered to you, trying not to alarm the patient.

You were also surprised, if that even was the right word to describe it. "What is your name?" It was best to start a conversation so he wouldn't fall asleep.

"Jacob."

"Jacob, I want you to do me a small favor, talk to me, tell me anything you want, jus- just please, try not to fall asleep."

"I don't intend to, not when I- shit!" Jacob winced in pain as you began stitching his cut.

"Forgive me."

"No need to love, pain is part of the process." You could clearly see with your side vision that his face was contorting in pain.

"What was it that you wanted to say when, our friend here interrupted you?" Ada was pushing for him to speak as well.

"Just that i wouldn't dare fall asleep while someone as beautiful as her is taking care of me." Both you and Ada smirked at each other with the response Jacob gave you. 

'He must be delirious.' You thought, as you nodded sideways. But at least he was contributing to alleviate the tension of this situation.

* * *

By the time you finished stitching and bandaging him, Jacob was drunk with exhaustion. Ada had already left to do another night round on her area. But you were sure he would recover, perhaps not sure, but you felt positive about it.

"Thank you." Jacob murmured, voice almost a whisper, as you cleaned the droplets of sweat on his forehead with a humid cloth, he had fever. He opened his eyes and gazed them into yours. You could see they had a hazel tone to them. You don't know what came over you, but you didn't know how to answer, you could simply say that 'it was the least i could do', but you felt that looking into his eyes, transcended words. 

You gave him a tender smile, continuing to gently rub the cloth against his pale skin, as he fell asleep.

You had forgotten how it was to feel this overwhelming warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was indeed short, because it was basically a preface to the story.  
>  And also it was in medias res, meaning that the first chapter took place in the middle of the plot.


	3. To heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get it written and revised in a week! But more writing means less studying, which I should be doing. But the exams were postponed anyways so we must indulge in the little things while we can. And I am wasting your time by reading this note, please indulge this chapter instead.

Your day had begun early, as do most of them. By seven you were already at the hospital, your daily practice consisting of sweeping and moping the floors, dusting the window sills and patient's furniture.

Yet today was different from the other days, aside from the fact that you were feeling quite fatigued from all that transpired last night, you didn't really manage to sleep. Whenever you closed your eyes your mind would remind you of his.  
The way he looked at you, you still couldn't really grasp the feeling that overtook you, it brought you memories from the past, a time where you still had the company of your loved ones.

"Oi!" Ada exclaimed, gaining your attention. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" You were distracted in your thoughts, probably been wiping the window in front of you for some time now.

"I beg your pardon?" You objected smirking at Ada, she returned the smirk. "Was I that abstracted?" 

"I've been calling you for the past minute or so." She stated with widened eyes. "Dr.Crane wants a word with you."

"Right," You closed your eyes and took a quick breath. "and sorry, I'm a bit exhausted today."

"I understand, and distraction does not suit you." You smiled at her witty remark.

* * *

You unconsciously groomed your uniform skirt just outside the Doctors office.  
Seconds after knocking Dr.Cranes door, he answered.

"Good Morning." You politely greeted with a sympathetic smile. "You wanted to speak with me Doct-?"

"Your one of Nightingale's girls, aren't you?" He pointed at you with the daily paper still in hand. The question was quite sudden, and you weren't certain if that'd be good or, well, not so good.

"Yes," face now boring no smile. "I trained with Florence Nightingale for two years." You answered, hand discreetly clasping your apron.

"Well..." The man lingered on the word while setting the paper on his desk. 'I should've stayed put and done what every model nurse does, attend to basic needs _only_.' You rebuked yourself. "You did good work, the patient might have had serious complications if you had not taken action."

You widened your eyes completely staggered, not expecting the response. 

'The exhaustion must be making me unnecessarily anxious.' You though releasing the silent deep breath you hadn't even realized you were holding. 

"Thank you, Doctor." 

"And since you essentially did _my_ work," He smirked, the whiskers on his upper lip following its movements. "I want you to take care of this patient as if he was your patient."

"You mean, as an apprentice doctor?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean!"

Your mouth was agape with hesitation in what to answear. "Forgive my indignation, but i am a mere nurse Dr.Cra-"

"One that I've taken notice for dealing well with difficult situations." He said. "I know it might seem odd of me to be assigning you with such a duty, but as we all know, unfortunately, it is hard, if not _impossible_ , for a woman that follows a medical profession to be in a higher position than a nurse, which I still find commendable," he added, and you slowly nodded with a saddened realization that he only spoke the truth. "but I believe you might have a touch for it, and I want to give you an opportunity, if you accept of course, which would be a shame if you didn't." He rambled on.

"Yes of course!" You exclaimed with a little more enthusiasm then you intended. "Thank you very much Doctor, for giving me such an opportunity." Dr.Crane was known for being quite the keen physician, no complaints from your part, if anything you considered yourself lucky to be working for the man, but you never expected him to be so _unprejudiced_. "I'll give my uppermost effort."

"Go on then, there is no time to waste!"

* * *

"Good Morning." Jacob didn't hesitate in greeting you the moment you drew the curtains to his bed to examine him.

"Good Morning, Mister...?" You hadn't had the time to ask for his information yesterday, mainly because he was unconscious.

"Frye. Jacob Frye." He smirked, but looked unclear, confused almost. "Forgive me but, I can't remember your name from yesterday."

"There is no need for my forgiveness, Mr.Frye , you haven't forgotten my name. You simply didn't _ask_." You smiled as you sat in the chair next to his bed.

"How rude of me." He sarcastically remarked.

"How so?"

"To have not even properly introduced myself to a beautiful Miss such as yourself." 

'Here we go again.' You thought that he might have been delirious before but you are beginning to believe that it is just one of his many traits.

"You flatter me Mr.Frye," You raised your brow, "but Nurse will suffice, and I'm here to care for your health." You stood and stepped closer to him so you could analyse him.

"How are you feeling?" You asked whilst you checked for paleness under his eyelids. "Any pain? I know you've received laudanum earlier in the morning." You went through the patients files, his particularly, before doing a round on them.

"Yes, I woke up with some pain, at dawn I believe." As you went to grab the stethoscope on the steel table, Jacob began rising his body to sit up. "But honestly I feel much better and I'd like to know where my belongings are so I can get dressed and leav-" His face wrinkled in pain and his body slowly sunk back.

"As you were saying?" You squinted your eyes, in pity of the pain he had just inflicted in himself. He didn't answer.

You gestured with the stethoscope in hand. "May I?"

He nodded.

You unbuttoned his shirt so you could reveal his chest and wound.  
His heart rate was good, strong actually, for someone who lost that much blood the day before.

Whilst you cut the red stained bandage wrapped around his abdomen Jacob glanced to the side, his cheeks gaining a rosy pigmentation.

"Your wounds seem to have not infected." You commented as you prepared to clean them with a damped cloth. "But they're still far from healed unfortunately even though-" Gently pressing the cloth on his wounds surrounding skin made Jacob's muscles contract, and to your surprise, you reacted by retracting your hand from his abdomen.

"Sorry." You abruptly said.

"I'm not complaining." He said with a smug smirk.

This man chooses the _most_ inopportune words at the most inopportune times. Just a minute ago he was blushing and now he gives such retorts. Or perhaps you're simply over processing today, which was not a common occurrence for you.

"Alright, it seems that you are in a stable condition, no anemia, strong heart, and you don't look weak, food will be fed to you in about an hour, and I will be back by the end of the day to do another check on patients. Do rest as much as possible. Mr.Fr-"

"Jacob, please... and I'll try to rest." With squinted eyes you tried to give a sympathetic smile as you closed the curtains.  
Your smile slowly faded as you felt how warm your cheeks were and it dawned on you, you were _blushing_. But the grave part was that you were concerned with that fact.

'Why am I succumbing to such superfluous thoughts!'

* * *

The following days had become your norm.

Swiping, moping and cleaning, a round on checking the patients, _and_ Jacob. He was recovering quite quickly, no complications arose, and you still couldn't shake _that_ feeling off of you, and he didn't help either.

"You know, you still haven't told me your name."

 _Tenacious_. Was another trait you've come to learn of Jacob Frye. Everyday he'd ask you your name and every day you'd deny him the pleasure of knowing it. It wasn't unusual for patients in your care to ask for your name, but you'd rather not give it, even if you felt different towards Jacob.

"Would it bring you joy in knowing it?" You sat on the chair after you concluded the checkup and were documenting his healing progress.

His eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "Yes it would actually, it would help me stand one more day in this place, this bed, which i'm quite tired of being in." His head then moved to stare at you. "Aside from your company of course."

You sarcastically glared at him, smile creeping on your face. "From what we've conversed these past few days, you are a very _active_ individual, and I couldn't risk permitting your leave without _those,_ " your eyes gestured to his covered stomach "fully healed. But i do have good news." Your eyebrows raised to spark some excitement.

"Really?" His voice followed with enthusiasm.

"Yes, I believe you'll be fully healed in less than a week." 

"I thought you were going to tell me your name." His tone low, with an attempt to sound disappointed.

You could only laugh, even the other nurses had taken notice to Jacob's _silly_ attempts. But at this point you didn't mind either.

"Has anyone ever told you look beautiful when you laugh?" You were about to answer one more of his flirts but he gave you no time for such. " Wait let me guess,... you're also not going to answer that."

"You _enjoy_ this don't you." You teased, propping your elbow on the small space of the bed.

He chuckled at your reaction his head facing the ceiling once more. "I can't say that I don't love." But then his laughter subsided. "But know that all the compliments I've given you were sincere."

Your expression softened with his words, perhaps because of the way he said it, or maybe his voice was just soothing, and you've realized how _cruel_ you've been these last few days. "Thank you Jacob. And sorry if I've been a bit harsh with you."

You unconsciously set your hand over his, and there it was again, not the warmth that came from his hand, it was _that_ warmth that you felt, radiate within you, and as much as you've been wanting to understand it and relish it, you've also been unconsciously avoiding it. You probably knew why, yet you still couldn't admit it to yourself.  
Perhaps this was a sign, one which you still weren't certain of what it meant.

He rubbed his hands against your with a surprised look stamped on his face. "Yours are the softest hands I have ever felt."

"I see you won't cease with the compliments." You smiled coyly at him.

"No, I don't think I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has conflicting feelings, ouch. And throughout the story more will be revealed.(I'm not that good at summarizing without spoiling, so I'd rather keep it short)
> 
> Next chapter might take longer unfortunately, because of studying, which is something I've been avoiding for the past two weeks. But the chapters are getting longer!
> 
> I don't know if any of you out there are gamers but what the heck, anyways ubisoft is giving out AC2 for pc and ps4 is giving out uncharted nathan drake collection, both of my favorite franchises. Not sure if I'll manage to study this week as well honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't post this on my one shot series cause I think this might turn into a series of it's own, been feeling very inspired lately, hope you guys enjoyed the read.
> 
> Keaton Henson is the artist that inspired me to write this fic, give his music a listen, won't disappoint if you're into melancholic beautiful poetical music.


End file.
